True Eons
by R37uy
Summary: What if Latios never died? Ash Ketchum has done many risky things, but this one puts them all to shame. After Latias and Latios destroy the tsunami, Latios is nearing death, when Latias finds a way to save him. Ash saves Latios, but at an unexpected cost. What could that cost possibly be? You'll have to read to find out. (Pokemon Transformation fic) Rated T just in case. Second fic
1. Savior

AN: Hey, guys! I'm not dead! I just had a case of writers block, and I have decided to start a new fanfic! I will continue to update "The Reborn Chronicles" and this new fic. Like I said in chapter 1 of TRC, My fanfictions will have no set calendar, so be on the lookout for new chapters! *Drum-roll* With that, I give you my new fanfiction, "True Eons"! Read and enjoy, but mostly, leave reviews, and tell me what you think. I ask that you tell me how you think I could improve, not that I'm a disgrace to Fanfiction. (This hasn't happened yet, but I'm just warning you in advance) Anyways! Enough with the introductions, so please read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

><p><strong>True Eons<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Savior<p>

* * *

><p>Some people say that bad days are just a coincidence, but for the guardians of Altomare, today just wasn't their day.<p>

The day started out like any other day in the peaceful water city, people walking through the streets, or riding gondolas through the canals that made up the city.

This brings us to a young 11 year old boy named Ash Ketchum. He was visiting Altomare for a little vacation from his "normal" adventures. Earlier that evening, Ash had made a couple of unexpected new friends, the guardians of Altomare, Latios, and Latias. Now, Ash had luck with finding legendary Pokémon, and also had a habit of almost getting killed every time he found one.

This time was no different. He was nearly killed three times in just this one afternoon, twice from drowning, and once from a zombie Kabutops.

Two team rocket agents, Annie and Oakley, had broken into the secret garden and stolen the soul dew, a powerful jewel that contained the soul of the eon twin's father. They kidnapped Latios and brought him to the museum. They then used both captures to power the DMA, a powerful weapon that could destroy all of Altomare with the press of a button. Ash and Latias came to Latios' rescue, when Oakley touched the corrupted soul dew and it exploded.

That brings us up to the present, when a giant wave is heading towards the city at high speeds. Everyone had lost hope, and thought it was the end. All accept the two eon dragons which were now shooting off towards the wave at the speed of sound.

Latios and Latias started to glow a bright white as they neared the wave, gathering all the strength they possibly could. Latios wasn't able to gather as much power, though, because he was weakened from his time in the DMA.

There was a large clashing noise as the dragons collided head on with the tsunami. They kept the wave in place, where it stayed for a few seconds before splitting in two an collapsing, the water coming back to Altomare at a much safer pace, things back to normal, all except one thing, our beloved dragons were nowhere to see. All our heroes could see was a large pillar of light, where they hoped the dragons were safely inside.

* * *

><p>Inside The Light<p>

* * *

><p>Latias awoke in a bright area. "Where am I?" She wondered out loud. The events leading up to now started flowing back to her. Suddenly she remembered something. "Brother?!" She called desperately. "Brother, where are you?!"<p>

She turned around and sighed in relief when she saw her brother, only to gasp loudly at his condition. He was mostly transparent, only giving off a faint blue glow.

Latias understood instantly what was happening. "Brother!" She wailed. "Don't leave me! I can't go on without you!"

Knowing his sister needed comforting, he spoke in a gentle tone. "Sister, since the soul dew was destroyed, one of us had to do it, and I was already weakened, so I decided it would be me."

Latias looked at him with tears in her eyes. "There- there has to be another way!"

"I'm sorry, Latias, but I only have a couple minutes left in this world." Latios said sadly, before grabbing his chest in pain.

"Latios!" Latias said desperately. "What if we used another soul, one to save yours! Then your soul could heal!"

Latios' eyes widened. He hadn't thought of this before. "Sister," he said, "This has never been done. We don't know what could happen to the other person or Pokémon. They might not even survive."

Latias' ears drooped. Knowing the possible outcome, she told Latios, "We have to try!" This surprised Latios. Latias was never serious.

Latios clutched his chest in pain. "You must hurry, sister. I only have about two minutes left!" He said. "I will teleport you out, just touch the person you want to bring back."

"I won't fail you, bro!" Latias said. With that, Latios gathered the little strength he had left and teleported Latias out of the energy field.

"Good luck, sis," Latios said quietly after she was gone.

* * *

><p>Back at the shore, Ash, Brock, Misty, Bianca, and Lorenzo were looking worriedly out at the light, silently.<p>

Bianca was the one to break the silence. "I hope they're alright." She said.

I'm sure they're fine, Bianca." Ash said, not really sure himself.

Just then, a red blur appeared in the distance heading towards them at extremely fast speeds.

"It's Latias!" Brock exclaimed.

Latias flew directly up to Ash, where she used a small psychic pulse to push Pikachu off of Ash's shoulder. She then lightly grabbed Ash's arm, and they both disappeared into thin air.

"What was that?!" Bianca said, shocked.

Lorenzo knew right away what was happening. "The soul dew was destroyed, so a new one must be made. My only guess is that Latios is in grave danger."

"No…" Bianca whispered. "Bring them back safe, Ash."

* * *

><p>Latias and Ash appeared in the pillar of light as soon as they teleported.<p>

"I knew you would choose him." Latios said.

Ash looked at Latios and jumped, both because he understood him, and also because he was mostly invisible.

"Latios?!" Ash said. "What happened? And why can I understand you?" He asked, alarmed.

"Your second question doesn't matter, the first is that I'm dying." Latios said. Ash Gasped.

"Ash, I brought you here because there is a way to save my brother. The problem is that we have no idea what will happen to you," Latias explained.

Being the pure hearted boy he was, Ash said, "I don't care what happens to me. Anything to help a friend. What do I have to do?"

Latios answered him. "Grab onto my claw with one hand, and Latias' claw with the other." Ash did as he was told, knowing Latios didn't have much time.

"Ash, I thank you dearly for this," Latios said gratefully. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Ash said.

"Okay," Latios said. "Whatever you do, don't let go of either of our claws." With that, Latios' eyes glowed a soft blue, and Ash felt a sudden pain in his chest.

After a few moments, Ash felt very strange, his whole body had gone numb, from head to toe.

Thirty seconds later, Ash passed out. Latias looked concerned, but knew her brother would do everything in his power to make sure Ash made it out of here alive.

Suddenly, Ash's body began to glow a shade of orange, surprising both eon dragons.

"What's going on, bro?!" Latias asked, worriedly.

"I don't know!" Latios said. "I can't stop the process, or all three of us will die! Don't worry. I know he'll be alright."

Ash's body suddenly began to change. His legs disappeared into his pants, which soon came off effortlessly. His body grew about twice its normal size, and a large orange triangle appeared on it. His arms shrunk into small arms with an oval shaped hand. His fingers fused into three claws on each hand. His head changed shaped completely. An orange triangle appeared on his new forehead, and his ears disappeared into his head, reappearing as two feather shaped ears on top of his head. There was a loud ripping noise as two orange wings erupted from his back.

Latias and Latios stared at him, absolutely shocked. "H-he, he became an e-eon!" Latios said, shocked. He had regained all of his color, and was back to his normal state.

"Brother! You're back!" Latias yelled, tears of joy running down her face.

"Yes, b-but, what do we d-do about him?" Latios said, pointing to the orange eon passed out on the ground.

"W-we'll have to carry him, I g-guess." Latias said.

"R-right, we h-have to get back to t-the city to rebuild the s-soul dew." Latios said. As he and Latias put Ash on their backs, sharing his new two-hundred pound draconic body, Latios absorbed the energy field, and they took off towards the shore.

* * *

><p>Back at the shore, Brock had just finished checking Pikachu for injuries. "There's no sign of injury, so I think Latias just used her psychic pulse to push Pikachu off of Ash." He said.<p>

"Look!" Bianca exclaimed. "The light is disappearing!"

By now, the sun was up, and a crowd had gathered at the shore, watching the mysterious light. Our group no longer cared about keeping the dragons hidden. They only wanted them to be safe.

Soon, two dots of red and blue appeared in the distance.

The crowd gasped at the sight of the city's two eon guardians flying towards the shore, heading straight towards Ash's group.

"Look!" Someone yelled. "Their carrying something!"

More gasps erupted from the crowd. "Latios is okay!" Bianca said with tears in her eyes. The crowd backed away from Ash's group as Latios and Latias landed in front of Bianca and Lorenzo. The whole crowd, including Ash's group this time, gasped when the two siblings set down the strange orange eon on the pavement in front of Bianca.

"_Take him to your house and get him in a bed, hurry!"_ A male voice filled the group's minds. "_We have something we have to do, first!" _This time the voice was female.

"You two can use telepathy?!" Bianca said, shocked. "Why didn't you ever use it before!? And where's Ash?!"

"_We'll explain when we get back. Just get the eon to your house!"_

"Okay" Bianca said. "I don't know what's going on but we'll do our best!"

"Make way people! We have an emergency!" Lorenzo yelled.

"Over here!" They heard a young man call out, probably in his teens. "I'll give you a ride!"

"Hey!" Misty said. "It's the boy that gave me the necklace!"

With the help of some citizens, they managed to lift the strange eon, carry him over to the canal and put him on the gondola.

"_We'll be back as soon as we can." _Latios telepathed.

With that, the siblings launched into the air and sped towards the museum.

"I'll follow them!" Misty said.

"I'll go, too!" Brock said.

Brock and Misty then ran off towards the museum, knowing the eons had probably went there, leaving a crowd of confused and amazed citizens to wonder about just what had taken place before dawn.

* * *

><p>When Brock and Misty arrived at the museum, they saw Latias holding the soul dew together with psychic powers, while Latios was somehow pulling a spirit into it.<p>

The dew began to glow a soft blue, as the soul of the twin's father was put back into its rightful place in the soul dew.

"Th-they rebuilt the soul dew!" Brock said, amazed.

"_Go back to Lorenzo's. We have to put the soul dew back in place." _Latias said telepathically.

Brock and Misty did as they were told and sprinted over to Lorenzo's house, having many questions, mostly about Ash and the strange orange eon.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for Chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed. I'm sorry for the sort of boring chapter. It was mostly just an introduction, but you might have found it interesting. Most chapters probably won't be this long, so don't go off on me when they aren't the same size. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and come back soon for Chapter 2, when you will find out more about the strange orange eon.<p> 


	2. Ash the- Who knows what?

AN: Hey, guys! I'm back for another chapter! Same as always, I'd love to see what you guys think, so please review! Anyways, on to Chapter 2! Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Ash the... Who knows what!<p>

* * *

><p>Brock and Misty arrived at Lorenzo's house a few minutes later. After they knocked, Lorenzo opened the door and let them in.<p>

"Where are they? " Lorenzo asked.

"Latios and Latias were at the museum," Misty replied. "They somehow repaired the soul dew!"

Lorenzo and Bianca gasped. "So the town will be alright, after all." Lorenzo said, relieved.

"Yeah, everything is back to normal," Brock said. "Where's the eon?"

"We have him in the upstairs guest room," Lorenzo said. "He's still sleeping. I wonder what he is, because I've never heard of a third eon guardian before."

"It sure is a mystery," Bianca said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Bianca opened it to find the two eon dragons.

"Hello, you two," Bianca said. "I'm glad to see you're okay, although we're going to need some answers."

Latios sighed when Latias pointed to him. "_I'll tell you everything I know, because we aren't really sure ourselves," _Latios Telepathed. _"Latias, you're helping."_

The eon twins Levitated over to the couch and waited while everyone got ready to hear the story, which wasn't long because they were eager to know about both Ash and their new eon friend in the guestroom.

"_I will only answer a couple of questions at the moment," _Latios telepathed. _"We are going to wait for our 'guest' to wake up to answer most of them."_

"Wait!" Bianca said. "You said you would explain everything you knew!"

Latias answered her this time. _"He said he would explain everything he knows, but he didn't say when." _She said.

"Fine," Bianca sighed, giving up. "How are you two able to use telepathy?"

"_When Ash saved me, it just hit us, I guess." Latios said._

Bianca's eyes widened. "Where is Ash?!" She said, "Is he Okay?!"

"_That I will only answer halfway, and will explain the rest when our guest wakes up,"_ Latios said. _"All I will say is that he's alive and will stay that way. He's doing fine."_

"Why are we waiting on this orange eon to wake up, anyways?" Lorenzo asked.

"_That we will not answer,"_ Latias telepathed this time.

"Last question, what is that Pokémon, anyways?" Brock asked. "I've never seen such a Pokémon, or even heard of one like this!"

"_That, neither of us know,"_ Latios telepathed.

"Ugh! The waiting is killing me!" Misty yelled.

"_Bianca, Lorenzo?"_ Latios telepathed. _"Could you get some food ready? I'm sure the other eon will be hungry when he wakes up. Meanwhile, we will go up and wait for the guest to wake up."_

With that, Latios motioned for Latias to follow him, and they headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>Approximately two hours later<p>

* * *

><p>Ash cracked open his eyes, feeling a large feeling of hunger pass through him. It's not really surprising that he felt hunger before he felt weird. When he did, it felt almost like his body was somehow different. He eventually became fully awake, and saw the eon siblings hovering beside the bed he was in.<p>

"Latios! You're okay!" He exclaimed, glad to see his friend alive and well. "But why can I not feel my legs? Where even am I?"

"As for the second question," Latios said out loud, surprising Ash, "You're at Lorenzo's house, in the upstairs guestroom. As for the second question, it's because you don't have any…" His voice trailed off.

"What?" Ash asked. "What do you mean I don't have legs?" He looked down at himself for the first time since waking up. "What the crap?!" He screamed. Jumping out of the bed and falling flat on the floor.

"Ouch…" Ash groaned, and used his new forepaws to push himself into a "sitting position".

"How did this happen?" He asked. "And why am I orange?"

The twins sweatdropped at the fact that he asked that before anything else. Ash just looked at them, waiting for an answer, not realizing how stupid his question was, causing them to sigh in misery.

"Ash, we have no clue how this happened. All we know is that it happened while you were reviving me." Latios said. "I guess it might have happened because it was the only way your body could survive the revival."

Ash looked at them blankly, not understanding a word Latios told him. There was a small knock on the door. "Are you two going to tell me where Ash is? Or am I going to have to shock the answers out of you?" Ash guessed the one speaking was Pikachu.

"Come in!" Latias said politely. "Our guest is awake!"

"…"

"Oh! Sorry!" Latias said embarrassed at herself for forgetting that Pikachu couldn't reach the doorknob, as she flew over to the door and opened it.

Pikachu walked in cautiously, not wanting another Latios-to-the-face moment.

Ash remained quiet, not knowing what to say, and because he had to itch his back for the seventeenth time. What? If you had just grown two wings from your back without warning, you would be itchy, too. Right? Latios sweatdropped and decided to take over, before Ash embarrassed himself farther. "Pikachu, I'll tell you where Ash is, now that he is awake."

"?"

"Ash is alive and well. In fact, he's sitting in front of you embarrassing himself as we speak." Latios let his voice get loud enough to get Ash's attention towards the end.

Ash was currently itching so much, that Latios was worried that he might dig a hole in his back.

"What, I'm itchy!" Ash said stupidly. Everyone facefaulted.

"You don't seem surprised," Latios said. "Why is that?"

Pikachu sighed. "Ash seems to have an attraction to these sorts of things," He said, and then he gave a sad smile. "It's permanent, isn't it?" He asked.

Now the twins frowned. "I'm afraid so," Latios said. "His body must have changed in order to survive my revival, so if he were to somehow change back, I don't think he would be able to survive."

"W-what?!" Ash said, horrified. "How am I supposed to be the world's greatest Pokémon master as a- uh… What the heck am I again?"

"Ash, we have no idea what you are," Latias said. "We'll have to wait until Bianca and the others hear what you sound like to them, at least when your speaking verbally, that is.

"Speaking of the others, we should probably get downstairs. Bianca and Lorenzo are preparing lunch as we speak, and if we don't get down there and tell them what happened, they're going to start a riot!" Latios shuddered as he heard Misty screaming for the stupid dragon to wake up. "In fact, I think they did already!" They all started to rush out of the room, when Ash called for them.

"What, Ash?" Latios asked.

"Uh… I can't move very well, remember?" Ash said, making Latios blush in embarrassment. "Sorry," He said. "Just concentrate on leaving the ground, and you should end up doing just that."

Ash did as he was told and gasped as he slowly lifted off of the floor.

"Now just think of going in the direction you want to go. You should be able to adjust the speed on your own." Latios finished.

After Ash got a whiff of the meal cooking downstairs, he somehow instantly knew what he was doing and rushed down the stairs, right after hitting his head on the door frame, that is. The Lati twins and Pikachu followed Ash downstairs at a much slower and safer pace.

"Yep, that is definitely Ash!" Pikachu said, chuckling.

* * *

><p>AN: End of Chapter 2! I thank you all for the support you all have already shown me, and I hope you enjoyed! Read and Review, as I love to see what you guys think! Come back next time for more!<p> 


	3. Latius

AN: Hey guys! R37uy here and I'm back for another chapter! Read and review! Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Latius<p>

* * *

><p>Ash hit his head on the ceiling at least twelve times just going to the kitchen. Being Ash, he didn't need to be told where the kitchen was, as he somehow just knew. His "sixth sense" was being able to find food, even if it was in the middle of a flower meadow, buried two feet in the ground.<p>

By the time Ash got to the kitchen, he had a large goose egg on his forehead in three locations. Latios, Latias, and Pikachu followed him, chuckling at his eagerness to get a bite to eat.

Bianca gave a shy wave as he entered. Ash waved back.

"What's cooking?" Ash asked like a complete idiot, causing the three Pokémon behind him to sweatdrop.

"Ash!" Latios said out loud. "She can't understand you, remember?" Ash sulked, realizing his misfortune once again.

"Hey, Ash," Latios said in a gentle voice, knowing he was upset. "I know it's hard, but it could have been much worse. I mean, you're a freaking legendary, for Arceus' sake! Well, I think you are, anyways. Try telepathy. Just focus on Bianca hearing your thoughts. Just will for her to hear them."

'You're right, Latios," Ash said. "I can't sit here all day, feeling sorry for myself. I need to make the best of what I have, which in this case I have a bigger stomach, so I'll be able to eat more!" Ash's face lit up at the realization, while Latios facefaulted. "That's not exactly what I had in mind," He said.

"Now, let's try telepathy."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bianca had watched the seen with interest, happy to see Latios and Latias had made a new friend, while she wondered about the orange Pokémon that must be a "Latius", as that's all she heard leave his lips. She couldn't understand anything that they were saying, though, so all she could do was watch.<p>

Suddenly, a familiar young male voice filled her mind. "What's for lunch? I'm starving! Geez, I can't believe I haven't eaten for an entire day!" Bianca realized the one speaking was the orange "Latius".

"Oh, well," She said. "We're having a lot of things actually, as a sort of celebration for the survival of both our city, and Latios. Turkey, potatoes, noodles, sweet potatoes, biscuits, salad," Bianca counted off the courses on her fingers. "And for desert, homemade chocolate cake, apple pie, and fresh casteliacones, freshly shipped from Castelia City in the Unova region." 'It can't be…' She thought to herself.

Bianca noticed that the orange dragon's mouth was watering at the thought of all the good food, so she decided to stop listing it off. "Luckily for you," she said. "Lunch is ready!" she called so everyone could hear.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of everyone coming and getting their food, and another five minutes of Latios helping Ash through the halls to the dining room, everyone finally began to eat, while Ash chowed down like there was no tomorrow.<p>

"Ash, are you always like this?" Latias asked.

"Like what?" Ash responded with so much food in his mouth that he could have been mistaken for a flying hamster. Latias sweatdropped at his appetite.

"Never mind," she said, not really wanting to know the answer anymore.

Bianca spoke up with a serious look on her face. "Are you to going to explain, or am I going to have tickle you until you do?"

Both of the twins got a horrified look on their face, knowing Bianca's "tickle fights" could end very badly. _"Whoa, there,"_ Latios telepathed. _"There's no need to get crazy, we were going to explain the best we could at dinner, anyways." _Ash was on his third plate already, while Pikachu watched him worriedly. "Uh, Latios, is he eating too much?" He asked.

Latios eyed the pile of plates beside Ash. "Well, he did go a day without eating, although I don't normally eat that much. Then again, I've never went an entire day without eating anything." Latios aid verbally.

"Misty, Brock? Lorenzo?" Bianca said, getting all of the other human's attention. "I know where Ash is."

The others nodded, each thinking the same thing. "The orange eon spoke telepathically to me in the kitchen. His voice…" She continued. "It seemed almost familiar."

Both Misty and Brock nodded. "There's only one person on Earth that can eat that much food and still want more." Brock said.

At the moment, Ash was reaching for his seventh plate of turkey, but Latios swatted his arm away. _"No more for you, Ash!"_ He said through telepathy. _"If you eat anymore you're going to turn into a bird! Actually, scratch that. You already did!" _Latios' hand shot to his forehead when he realized his mistake. He was surprised when the only ones who seemed shocked were Bianca and Lorenzo.

"Leave it to Ash to do the impossible!" Misty mused.

"I agree," Brock said.

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_ Ash fumed telepathically.

"Come on, Ash!" Brock said. "You had your spirit removed by a haunter, rose from the dead after you jumped between Mew and Mewtwo's battle, were turned into a Pikachu by a women's spell, saved the world from the bird trio's wrath with Lugia, became Lugia and Ho-oh's chosen one, battled an illusion Entei, met a boy from the past, survived a killer twig monster, rode Suicune, saved Celebi's life, recently defeated a zombie Kabutops and zombie Areodactyl, saved Latios' life, and now turned into a strange 'Lati', not to mention the dozens of legendary Pokémon you have encountered, including Latias and Latios, and Ho-oh on the outskirts of Pallet Town, on your first day as a trainer." Brock stopped to catch his breath, while Latios whistled.

"That's pretty crazy, if you ask me," he said. "Lady Ho-oh must have given Ash her blessings on his first day as a trainer, resulting in his good fortune." Ash glared at him.

"Well, somewhat fortunate, anyways," Latios said. Latias giggled.

"Latios," Bianca said sternly. "You had better start talking." The expression on her face made Latios shutter.

"Okay, okay!" He said.

Latios started. _"When we charged at the wave, I was already weakened by the DMA. When we clashed with the wave, my soul ended up nearing death, as Altomare needed a new soul dew. Latias thought of a way to save me, and, although it had risks, we went through with it."_ Latios said. _"Latias flew to the shore and had her and Ash teleported back to me. We told Ash what we knew: If he went through with it, we had no idea what would happen to him, and that he might not even survive it. He agreed, knowing my life was in danger, and we began. About halfway through my revival, Ash's body began to glow orange. Then he began to transform into the dragon before you. It was too late to stop the process, as all three of us would die if I did so."_ Latios started gasping for air after his minute and a half explanation.

After he recovered, Latios noticed Bianca had taken out her laptop and was doing something on it. _"Uh, Bianca?"_ Latios asked. _"What are you doing?"_

Bianca didn't seem to hear him, and after a few minutes gasped. "Guys, look at this!" She said. Everyone gathered around to see. "When Ash was speaking with Latios in the kitchen, he was saying his species name, as expected. He said 'Latius', so I decided to do some research." Bianca said. "I found this article on a strange set of ruins that were discovered last year." She started to read from the webpage article. "There seemed to be statues of Latios and Latias on pillars around the entrance. Ruin maniacs found a strange out of place door that they couldn't seem to open. On the door, there was a strange pattern. Three colored dots in a triangle. A blue dot was on the bottom left, a red dot was on the bottom left, and," she took a deep breath before continuing, "an orange dot at the top."

Everyone gasped as they realized what this meant. "That's not all," Bianca said. "It says that, for some strange reason, there was a faint glow coming from behind the door, almost as if a strange energy source was there." Latios thought for a second, before looking at Latias, who nodded, thinking the exact same thing.

Latios coughed to get everyone's attention. _"Latias and I have decided to go with Ash to the ruins,"_ he said. _"That place seems to have a connection with Ash's state."_

"But Latios, we have no idea where this temple is," Bianca reasoned.

"_Don't worry, Bianca,"_ Latias telepathed. _"Ever since you started to explain the ruins to us, for some strange reason, Latios and I seem to know exactly where it is, almost like it's calling out to us or something. Right, bro?"_ Latios nodded.

"_Uh, one problem," _Ash said. _"What about Brock and Misty? And who's going to guard the soul dew while you're gone?"_

"_I have set up a sort of protection mechanism with my psychic powers to make sure that no human without a pure heart can touch it,"_ Latios telepathed. _"If they do, it won't be pretty for them, and if someone does, it will send both me and Latias a signal, and we will rush back as soon as we can."_

"_So, when do we leave?"_ Ash said.

"_Now,"_ Latios said. _"We should head for the dock."_

Ash realized something all of a sudden. _"Oh, no!"_ He said. _"What happened to my Pokémon I had on me?"_

"Don't worry, Ash," Brock said. "Latios gave them to me to hold onto at the dock. They're all safe." Ash sighed in relief.

"_Okay let's go,"_ Latias said. _"You should probably turn invisible."_

"Uh, how do I do that?" Ash asked, causing Latias to blush in embarrassment. "Sorry," she said. "Just imagine yourself becoming invisible and it should happen."

Ash tried it and suddenly disappeared, although to him he could see his outline quite clearly. 'Must be so I can see the other two.' He thought to himself. Latios was impressed. Ash had used telepathy on his first try and now turned invisible without breaking a sweat.

"_We'll see you all later!"_ Latias telepathed. _"We should be back in a couple days."_

"Just be careful!" Bianca said.

"_We will!"_ Latias said cheerfully.

After arriving at the dock, fifteen minutes later (mostly because Ash kept hitting his face off of buildings), Latias, Latios, and Ash prepared to take off in the direction of the ruins. They stayed invisible, because they didn't feel like revealing themselves again. "Ready to fly faster than a jet plane?" Latios asked Ash.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ash responded. With that they took off into the sky, and quickly picked up speed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a high security prison, Annie and Oakley were being taken to their cell, where they were going to stay for the rest of their days. As they were herded towards the cell, they saw a television on the wall, flipped t the news. A red line was on the bottom of the screen, with the words 'breaking news' flashing across it.<p>

"Today in the city of Altomare, a strange light erupted from the sea just after dawn. The light was filmed for about seven minutes before it faded. That's when people started to call out and pointed towards the sea. The guardians of Altomare, legendary Pokémon Latios and Latias flew up to the shore and set a strange, unknown Pokémon down in front of a group of four people. They then flew off and disappeared, no one knowing where they went. No one is for sure about what happened just before dawn, but two team rocket agents were found passed out in the DMA. More on them after the break."

The TV went to commercials just before they lost visual on the screen. "I can't believe those idiots got us! I'm going to kill him when I get out of here!" Oakley yelled. "Good thing your never getting out of here, huh," one of the guards mocked her. They were soon put into a cell, where they would stay for years to come.

* * *

><p>AN: End of Chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review!<p> 


	4. Ruin of Eons

AN: Time for Chapter 4! Enjoy and Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Ruin of Eons<p>

* * *

><p>Ash loved the feel of the wind in his face as he, Latios, Latias, and Pikachu rocketed over the ocean. Pikachu had insisted on coming, as he didn't want to be away from Ash. He decided to ride on Latios, because if he rode on Ash, he would have been thrown into the ocean a long time ago.<p>

They had been flying for about two hours, and Ash was getting bored. He hated long flights, and him being the one flying didn't change anything. "Are we almost there?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, Ash," Latios said. "The feeling is getting stronger, so it's close. We should be able to see it in a couple minutes." Latios was right. In about two minutes, a group of islands appeared on the horizon. After about a minute of searching, they saw a large ruin on a small Island. Roman style pillars made a full circle around the island. Each one had a statue of either Latias or Latios on it. The group landed in the middle of the island, and began looking around. It wasn't long before they found what they were looking for. Down a short spiral staircase, they came upon the door from the article, 3 strange dots and all. Latios inspected the door carefully. "There doesn't seem to be a keyhole," Latios said. "Let's go back to the surface. There might be something there to open it."

Ash wasn't paying attention because he was looking at the door strangely. Something inside him seemed to tell him to touch the orange dot. He flew forwards and touched the orange dot with a claw. Everyone jumped when the dot stated to let off a faint orange glow and a streak of orange energy followed a carved line to the center of the door.

"That's it!" Latios cried. "Latias! put your claw up to the red dot! I'll do the same with the blue!" The Eon tins put their claws onto the dot of their color, and red and blue lines of energy followed their carved lines to fuse with the other two colors.

Dust spread everywhere, and there was a creaking noise as the door slowly opened, leading to a large hallway. Ash followed Latias and Latios down the hallway, until they came to a very large room with some kind of stone statue in the center.

Everyone jumped when the door behind them clicked shut. All of a sudden, the dotted pattern on the front of the statue shone a bright yellow, and the dust in the room somehow disappeared. They found themselves on what seemed to be a battlefield.

A booming voice made them all jump. It seemed to be coming from the stone golem that now didn't feel like a statue to them. "WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLEEP!? YOU… YOU HAVE OPENED THE EON GATE, AS LORD ARCEUS PREDICTED YOU WOULD! THE WAIT FOR LADY HO-OH'S CHOSEN ONE HAS FINALLY ENDED! NOW, BRACE YOURSELVES, EONS, OH, AND YOU, PUNY MORTAL, FOR THE BATTLE OF YOUR LIVES! LET THE TRIAL COMMENCE!"

This ticked Pikachu off. He was defiantly not puny! "Ash, you've never battled before!" Latios said. "You're going to need to stay back, because this is a legendary Pokémon! That's Regirock, one of the three legendary golems of Hoenn!"

Ash decided that he had to do something, even if he was just tackling it invisibly. "Latias! Latios!" Ash called. "If you turn invisible you can attack it freely!"

Regirock started to charge a hyper beam. "Looks like it really means business!" Ash said as he and the eon twins became invisible.

Regirock fired the hyper beam at Pikachu, him being the easiest target. Pikachu fired off a thunder to counter. Both attacks were held at a standstill until the hyper beam broke through the thunder. Pikachu dove out of the way, barely evading the hyper beam.

"This guy sure is strong!" Pikachu said. Since a Pokémon had to rest after using a hyper beam, Latios and Latias took the opportunity to fire off dragonbreaths at the opposing Regirock, causing it to topple over and become paralyzed. Being a stone golem, it already wasn't easy to stand up. The paralysis caused it to be almost impossible.

Latias fired off a mist ball, causing huge damage to the already weakened Regirock. Regirock passed out, not being able to take anymore, collapsing with a loud thud, after he had finally gotten up.

There was a loud creaking noise as a door opened in the back of the room. "Whoa. Good job, sis!" Latios praised his sister. "Now let's keep moving!"

The group continued down another hallway, until they came upon another room, just like the last. A steel "statue" stood in the center of the room. It's eyes shone just like Regirock as the room lit up, and all of the dust vanished.

"That's Registeel, another of the legendary golems!" Latios exclaimed, preparing for another difficult battle.

"YOU HAVE DONE WELL!" another booming voice said. "BUT YOU WILL GO NO FARTHER, AS I, REGISTEEL, KEEPER OF THE SECOND TRIAL, SHALL DEFEAT YOU!

With a mighty battle cry, Registeel launched an ancient power, and since everyone else had vanished, he fired it at Pikachu.

Pikachu screamed and used quick attack to evade the magical flying boulders, then launched a thunderbolt at Registeel. Registeel used a body slam, somehow breaking through the thunderbolt, and slamming Pikachu against a wall. It then grabbed him and attempted to slam him into the floor, when it was tackled by an invisible force and thrown into the opposite wall from the sheer force of the attack, knocking it out instantly.

Ash reappeared beside Pikachu. "And that's why you don't mess with Pikachu!" He yelled at the Registeel, which was now embedded half a foot in the wall.

Latias and Latios' jaws dropped at Ash's power. Pikachu whistled. Even Latios or Latias couldn't do anything close to that! "Ash, how the heck did you do that?!" Latios exclaimed, completely shocked.

"I don't know," Ash said. "It threatened Pikachu, so I helped out." He didn't seem to care.

"Helped out?!" Latios exclaimed. "Helped out?! You just embedded a legendary half a foot into a concrete wall just by tackling him!"

Ash shrugged. "Let's keep going," he said, so they did. They went through a slightly larger hallway and came to another large room. The only difference? This one was made of ice.

As the third golems eyes shone, Latios visibly shook out of fear. "It's Regice, the third and final golem," he said fearfully. "Ash, be extremely careful! You may have liked the cold as a human, but I'm pretty sure that your about to change your mind!"

Regice's voice filled the cavern. "SO I SEE YOU HAVE DEFEATED REGISTEEL AS WELL! DON'T EXPECT YOUR LUCK TO SAVE YOU THIS TIME. I HERE BY BEGIN THE THIRD TRIAL!

Regice fired off an ice beam, at none other than Pikachu. Why? He felt like it. Pikachu fired a thunder, and the used a mix of agility and quick attack and slammed into Regice. Regice grabbed him and chucked him at a wall. Latios reappeared, caught Pikachu, and set him safely on the ground, before firing a dragonbreath. Regice deflected it with an ancient power, and let loose a blizzard.

Pikachu dove for cover, while the three eons screamed in pain. Ash hadn't felt this much pain before in his entire life. Latios and Latias used psychic to force Regice to stop the blizzard, and threw it into a wall. Ash charged at the ice golem, hitting it in the chest, cracking its ice armor, and shoving it another two feet into the wall, knocking it out.

A loud rumbling noise bellowed through the room as a colossal door opened up into yet another hallway, this one as big as the door. The group followed the Hallway until they came to a huge room. There were artifacts, carvings, and paintings of the eons, Ash included, surprisingly. There was a glass case with four strange objects, each one glowing with the colors of the rainbow.

There was a huge stone chair in the center of the room, and a colossal "statue" sat in it. There was a loud groaning noise as the "statue" stood up. Latios cursed under his breath.

"That's Regigigas!" Latios exclaimed. "He's the strongest of the golems, as well as the trio's leader! This is going to be tough!"

A powerful voice bellowed through the room, shaking the walls. "CONGRATULATIONS, EONS!" Regigigas said. "YOU HAVE PASSED THE THREE TRIALS OF THE GOLEMS, AND HAVE MADE IT TO THE FINAL ROOM! YOU TRULY ARE THE EONS THAT LORD ARCEUS TOLD US TO WAIT HERE FOR! WE HAVE WAITED, DORMANT WITHIN THE EARTH, FOR THE DOOR'S SEAL TO BE BROKEN, FOR OVER A MILLENNIUM! I AM YOUR FINAL TRIAL BEFORE THE TREASURE, AND THE MOST BRUTAL! BRACE YOURSELVES, BECAUSE I WILL NOT HOLD BACK, UNDER COMMAND OF LORD ARCEUS!"

With that said the eons disappeared, and Regigigas used a heavy slam on, of course, Pikachu. Pikachu screamed as he was crushed by the colossal golem, and was instantly KO'd because of Regigigas' weight.

"Ouch…" Pikachu moaned as his eyes turned to swirls. Regigigas used hammer arm and slammed Latias into the ground, knocking her out from the impact. This set off Latios, as he somehow managed to throw Regigigas into the wall with psychic.

Regigigas fired off a Psychic of its own, and while Latios screamed in pain as the beast's mind washed over him, Regigigas threw Latios into the wall, hard, instantly knocking him out.

Ash gulped, knowing he was next, as Regigigas fired an ancient power, striking Ash and flinging him into the ground.

"No…" Latios moaned, as he passed out.

Ash slowly got up, and his body began to glow white, as his injuries vanished. He then glowed again, as the twins and Pikachu's injuries disappeared as well. They each got up, and flew over to Ash.

"That was recover!" Latios exclaimed.

"Stay back," Ash said. "I've got this."

Ash's body began to glow white as he began to charge power. He then launched a bright white sphere of energy at Regigigas, who fell to its knees in pain.

"Luster purge…" Latios mumbled.

Ash then started charging power again, this time releasing it in the form of an energy filled ball of mist. The ball slammed into Regigigas who fell forward and passed out from pain.

"Mist ball…" Latias mumbled this time.

"He can use both of our signature attacks!" Latios said, shocked. "Although, Ash, I think you overdid it."

"Sorry," Ash said. He flew over to Regigigas as his body glowed a soft white, restoring Regigigas' health.

As Regigigas stood up, it spoke in a deep yet calm voice.

"You have defeated even me," Regigigas said. "I congratulate you on completing the final trial. Please, follow me."

The group confusedly followed the golem over to the case with the artifacts. Regigigas opened the case and used psychic to hand both Latias and Latios one of the rainbow-colored stones.

"Latias, what I have given you is a Latiasite. It will allow you to mega evolve in battle," the golem spoke calmly. "Latios, yours is a Latiosite. It will allow you to mega evolve as well."

Regigigas psychically handed Ash a slightly smaller stone, the third item in the case. "Ash," Regigigas said. "Lady Ho-oh was right when she said that you were special. You have gained the body of the legendary Latius, and are the only one to become one. In ancient times, Lord Arceus gave word to the very first eons that in thousands of years to come, a special human would gain the body of an eon, one that would have the powers of both Latias, and Latios. This was Arceus' chosen one, and, also you."

Ash gasped. He had already been Lugia and Ho-oh's chosen one, and now he was also the chosen one of the god of Pokémon himself?!

"This stone," Regigigas continued, "is a keystone. A trainer can use it to mega evolve a Pokémon that he or she has a strong bond with." Regigigas took the stones from the three of them and somehow turned them into bracelets. It then psychically put them on each of their arms.

"But," Ash said. "We can't use these. I'm no longer human, so I can't be a trainer. And even if I was, I would never be their trainer."

"But you are, and you will." Regigigas said. It then took the forth item from the case. "Some call this an Eon Flute, as it is one, the golem continued. "This flute was blessed by Lord Arceus himself. It is usually used to call a befriended Latias or Latios to you from anywhere, but this one is different. It is to be used by the chosen one, the Latius, to switch between his two forms."

"?" Ash was confused. 'What does it mean by "two forms"?' He thought to himself.

Almost as if Regigigas had read his mind, it spoke. "This means that you can change back into a human, and then back into Latius, at any time."

"I-I can?" Ash asked, amazed. "But that would kill me because of my soul can't handle having half the soul of an eon, and half of a human!"

"Since you have are now partly a legendary, your soul has healed completely since you gave part of it away. It was your destiny to become Latius." Regigigas then handed Ash the flute. "Try it," the golem said. "Just blow into it. The flute will do the rest."

Ash blew into the flute, and as a short melody played, a soft blue glow covered Ash. After a couple of seconds, Ash was standing before them, back in his human body. He wore the clothes he had on before becoming Latius, minus the pokeballs Brock had.

"It has accepted your spirit," Regigigas said. "You are truly the chosen one."

Ash looked over himself, glad to be human again, before he realized something.

"I can still understand you!" Ash said, surprised.

"Yes, you can, as you are, and always will be, half Pokémon," Regigigas explained.

"Ah…" Ash said in understanding.

"Now, I need you to change back and use this," The golem said. Psychically handing Ash a Pokeball. "Use this on yourself so you cannot be captured by a showoff trainer. Ash nodded in understanding and changed back into Latius, before tapping himself with the pokeball. He felt strange. He could feel the pokeball shaking, and he stayed perfectly still until he heard a small click, and the ball filled with an illusion of a lake surrounded in forest.

Around the lake, he could see his team of six Pokémon that Brock had. He guessed they were inside of their pokeballs.

After a minute he felt himself being pulled from the illusion, as he was summoned back into the treasure room.

"It is complete," Regigigas said. "Now, Latias, Latios, it is your destiny to travel with Ash as his Pokémon, and as a guide to his powers." Regigigas handed Ash two more pokeballs. "Latias and Latios, allow yourselves to be captured, and help Ash with his destiny by following yours," the golem told the twins.

"I would, Regigigas, but Altomare will be unprotected without us there." Latios said.

"You are no longer needed in Altomare," Regigigas said as its eyes shone a soft blue. After a couple seconds a blue sphere appeared in front of them. Everyone gasped at the sight of the soul dew. "Do not be alarmed," the golem said. "Altomare is safe, and it is time to free your father's soul to the afterlife, so he can live on in the paradise he has deserved for over a century."

There was a humming noise as Regigigas used his psychic powers to release the famous Latios from years ago. The transparent form of a Latios appeared I front of them. Latias burst into tears.

"Father!" She cried. "I missed you!"

The Latios took Latias into a hug.

"Father, I'm really happy for you, but is Altomare truly safe without a soul dew?" Latios asked worriedly.

"Yes," The older, wiser Latios said. "The city has no need for a soul dew, anymore. The city will be safe forever."

Latios sighed in relief. The twin's father's form began to disappear as he was drawn to the afterlife. Latias wiped the tears from her face, glad that her father could finally be happy.

"Goodbye, father!" Both eons said. "Enjoy the afterlife, and say hi to mom!"

Latios waved as he vanished to the afterlife. "Take care of yourselves…" the Latios' last words seemed to echo on the wind.

"Ash," Latios said. "We will accompany you."

Ash nodded and lightly tapped Latios on the neck with one of the pokeballs. After it clicked shut, indicating Latios' capture. Ash did the same with Latias. She smiled at him as she was pulled inside. The ball shook three times and clicked shut. He then released both of them both looking rather dizzy.

"Regigigas, why is it our destiny to be captured?" Latias asked kindly while tilting her head.

"I can't tell you why because that would mess up the time-space continuum," Regigigas said. "I can tell you, however, that you will know when the time is right. Now, then. If you ever need help on anything or have a question, don't hesitate to come see me. The other golems will let you pass without another battle."

"Okay," Latios said. "Thank you for everything, Regigigas."

With that, our traveling eons, oh, and Pikachu, too, set off for Altomare, ready to head to the mainland, Ash's mind set on winning his eighth gym badge, at the Blackthorn City Gym.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across the ocean in the quiet town of Pallet, Professor Oak was working on his next poem for Kanto's regional newspaper.<p>

He was writing something about Grimer being a whiner, as usual making no sense whatsoever, when his computer beeped and said "New Pokémon captured by trainer Ash Ketchum." As he set down his work his computer beeped and did the same thing, causing him to jump and spill his ink on his poem, ruining it.

Professor Oak sighed. "Well, at least I just started. I wonder what got Ash to catch two Pokémon at the same time. Maybe he caught something good!" He lightened up at the thought and walked over to his computer, and as he sat down, the computer beeped a third time.

"Geez, Ash!" Professor Oak said. "You never catch two at once, but three? This has got to be good!"

He clicked on "trainer files" on the side of the screen, and scrolled through the page until he found and clicked "Ash Ketchum". He went to Recent and waited while three new Pokémon loaded in.

He almost fell out of his chair when he saw Latios' icon appear, with a star below it, indicating it as a legendary. He barely kept himself from fainting when another legendary star appeared under Latias' icon.

The first icon still hadn't loaded in for some reason, and after about thirty seconds a question mark appeared as the icon.

"A-Ash caught two Legendary Pokémon?!" He exclaimed in disbelief. Tracey walked into the room to check on him.

"What's with all the shouting?" He asked.

"A-Ash, he c-caught two l-legendarys!"

Tracey gasped, and quickly came over to see. "And that's not all," the professor said, dazed. "He caught something the computer isn't picking up!"

He clicked on the question mark icon, and a list of random data popped up. "How can my supercomputer have no data on this Pokémon?" The professor asked no one in particular.

"Let's see what it is," Tracey said.

"Right" was his only answer as the professor clicked on the video surveillance of inside Ash's pokeball illusion, and rewinded to the time of the capture. He watched in disbelief as what seemed to be an orange version of his legendarys appeared in the lake illusion.

He paused the video and grabbed the nearest phone. "Professor Birch has to see this! Maybe because it looks like the Pokémon registered under Hoenn, he'll know something!" He quickly dialed the number and waited for Birch to answer.

* * *

><p>AN: End of Chapter 4. Whew! That was a long one! Most chapters will not be this long, but I just couldn't find a good spot to end it! Well, that doesn't matter, because now you get to read more!<p> 


	5. Prophecy

AN: Here's Chapter 5! Reviews would be very appreciated. Happy Reading! Happy Holidays from Latias, Latios, Latius, and the rest of the gang! Stay warm!

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Telepathy"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Prophecy<p>

* * *

><p>Ash, Latias, Latios and Pikachu rocketed over the ocean, heading towards home. Pikachu rode on Latias this time, still not trusting Ash's flying skills.<p>

At one point they flew past a jet plane. They had quickly turned invisible, forgetting Pikachu couldn't, and before he reminded them they had already past it. The pilot went home that night thinking he was going to be a millionaire for discovering the world's first flying Pikachu. It never happened.

After about 3 hours of flying (They flew faster because Ash was getting better at flying, and they knew exactly where they were going), they could see Altomare on the horizon. They picked up the pace, mostly because Latias had upped her speed by like twenty miles per hour, eager to get home.

The sun had set about two hours ago, so the eons just turned invisible at the dock and let Pikachu down so he could follow them.

Ash decided to stay as Latius until morning, so he could surprise his friends at Bianca's place. That and he didn't have a blanket on him, and as it was almost midnight, they weren't going to try to go to Bianca's, so he might as well use his Lati form to his advantage and at least keep warm.

They slowly made their way to the secret garden, as they didn't want to bump into anyone who was on a midnight walk, and because they had to slow down for Pikachu, who wasn't as fast as they were.

They eventually came to one of the hidden entrances off the garden. For some reason, Ash seemed to know where every entrance to the garden was. Latios told him that it was made so he and his sister could find it anywhere, but Ash could have been affected, as well.

They flew through the illusion wall and entered the garden, making sure no one saw them first, of course. Much to their surprise, they saw Bianca over by the soul dew's pedestal.

She turned around, saw them, and rushed over. "Latios, Latias!" She said. "Your back! When I came to clean the garden, the soul dew was gone! But for some reason the water is still flowing!" She looked panicked.

"_Bianca, how long have you been here?"_ Latias asked telepathically.

"It's been two and a half hours," Bianca said. "I don't know how long the soul dew has been missing!"

"_Don't worry!"_ Latios said, trying to calm her down. _"The soul dew is no longer needed." He smiled towards the starry night sky. "Father is happy now. Our work is done."_

Bianca looked at him strangely. "What happened at the ruins?" She asked. "Looks like I missed a lot."

"_Oh, trust me, more than you can imagine."_ Latias said. _"We fought four legendaries. Ash tackled one into the 22__nd__ century, then practically killed the first three's boss. We also got these strange stones."_ They each held up their wrists, revealing the rainbow colored stones.

"_After we defeated Regigigas, it gave us each a stone,"_ Latios telepathed. _"It said they would allow me and Latias to mega evolve, whatever that is, if our bond with our trainer is strong enough. That's what Ash's keystone is for."_

Bianca nearly fainted. "Your what now?!" She exclaimed.

Knowing what she was referring to, Latias decided to speak up. _"Don't worry!"_ She said. _"We are no longer needed here, as there is no longer a soul dew to protect. Besides, Ash will take good care of us."_

"B-but, I'll miss you so much!" Bianca finally got out. "And he's not even human, anymore! He can't be your trainer!"

"_That's what you think,"_ Ash said as he took his Eon Flute from the leather case that he had gotten from Regigigas, and wore with around his waist.

He gently blew into it, causing it to play the short melody as a soft blue glow covered his body. In a couple seconds, the light disappeared, and Ash was in his human form, wearing what he had on when he last transformed into Latius.

Bianca's jaw dropped. "How did you do that?!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Ash chuckled. "That's another little gift from Regigigas," he said.

Bianca sighed, knowing she couldn't stop her beloved eons from traveling with Ash. "I presume that both of you have already been caught?" She asked.

"_Yes,"_ Latias said. _"Ash even caught himself!" _She giggled at the last part.

"Hey, it was a good idea! Now no one can catch me," Ash said, proud of himself for some reason.

"He has a point," Bianca said. "Would you like to come back to my house for the night?"

"No thanks," Ash said. "I need to get used to sleeping outdoors, anyways. Besides, I've got this." He tapped the Eon Flute in his hand with one finger.

Bianca nodded in understanding. "Well, good night!" She said

"You too," Ash said before playing the Eon Flute and transforming into Latius.

Bianca shook her head. 'I have a feeling that I'm never going to get used to that…' She thought to herself.

After Bianca left, Latias and Latios settled onto their normal tree branch and quickly dozed off. Ash had chosen a branch on the tree next to theirs. Pikachu settled in beside him.

As Ash began to doze off, he began thinking about his life ahead. He knew Gary would be at the Silver Conference. Ash decided that he would use the Eon Flute during their battle. He knew they would battle there at some point. 'Only one left.' He thought with a smile, before falling asleep. He was going to enjoy his new life as an eon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Professor Oak's laboratory, Professor Oak was waiting for Birch to answer. After a few hours (seconds, it just felt like hours), A man who seemed to be in his late 30's or early 40's answered.<p>

The man rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Oh, it's just you Oak. Why are you calling so early, oh wait, sorry, different time zones…" He said. "Anyways, it's the middle of the night here, why are you calling? You never call me."

"Birch, it's one of my trainers!" Oak spoke in a rushed voice. "That boy that I told you about at the research convention last month, Ash Ketchum, he's caught two legendarys from the Hoenn Region!"

Now Birch was fully awake. "What?!" he exclaimed, waking the neighbors. "Send me his trainer report!"

"Hold on, Birch. That's not all. There's also a third Pokémon. But for some reason, no data is showing up! It looks like the other two, so I thought you might know something. Here, I'm sending the data and surveillance now." He clicked the 'send' button and waited as Birch's face went pale.

"Well, Samuel, these Pokémon are Latias and Latios, as you may have noticed from the data." Birch informed. "They're Pokémon that are believed to watch over a large ocean city called Altomare. They have the power to turn invisible using their feathers, and are extremely intelligent. They can even use telepathy."

"Come to think of it," Oak said. "Ash did call a few days ago to tell me that he was going on vacation in Altomare. I didn't think much of that until now."

"But this other one. Oak, I've only heard Legends of this one. Ancient Hoenn inhabitants spoke of a dragon, a dragon of eons, one that would rise from the people of the world. There was even a so called prophecy about this creature. It went like this," He took a breath before continuing. "There will be one human, one chosen one, one with the purest of hearts, chosen by Arceus himself. He will save another, and take the form of a dragon, an orange dragon of eons, one more powerful than even Rayquaza… That's all anyone knows. The prophecy was discovered about a year ago in some strange ruins, on a wall carving. The rest seemed to be written in what seemed to be a language unknown to man." Birch took a breath.

Oak shook his head in disbelief. "You surely don't mean…" His voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry to say this, but this video proves it. The Pokémon Ash caught is the mythical Latius, and, also himself," Birch stated.

"How does this video prove that?" Oak asked, praying that it wasn't true.

"Think about it," Birch reasoned. "The way you described Ash to me at the convention. You said he puts others ahead of himself, and showed me videos of his adventures with legendarys. He has the purest of hearts. Latius is Ash."

They said their goodbyes, and right after Birch hung up, Professor Oak passed out. He woke up about ten minutes later, and got in bed. 'I'm calling Ash tomorrow; I have to know if it's true. It can't be. This is all just a misunderstanding. Actually, I'm going to go to the conference, too. I have to see Ash's legendarys! I can't wait…" He fell asleep thinking of the weeks ahead.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning…<p>

* * *

><p>"Get up, get up, get up!" A high pitched voice woke Ash from his peaceful slumber, startling him, and causing him to fall out of his tree.<p>

As a dazed Ash slowly got off of the ground, he heard Latios snickering behind him. "Ouch…" Ash muttered. "What was that for?"

"Latias always does that," Latios said. "I had her try it on you today. I thought it would be amusing, and boy was I right!"

Ash levitated off of the ground. "What time is it?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"According to the sundial, it's about ten-thirty." Latios answered, looking at said sundial.

Ash shot awake. "The boat leaves in an hour!" He exclaimed. "We have to get to Bianca's house!" He turned invisible and rushed out of the garden, Latias and Latios right behind him.

After a couple of minutes, they reached Bianca's house. Ash decided to have some fun. He knocked on the door and transformed into his human form as Bianca opened the door. Before Bianca could say hello, Ash whispered to her. "Tell Brock and Misty it's for them. Don't tell them who it is."

Bianca nodded in understanding and smirked. Those two had kept her awake half the night. Brock kept sleep talking about 'pretty girls' and was making out with his pillow, while Misty continuously hit him on the back of his head with a her large mallet, which she somehow managed to fit in her bag.

"Brock! Misty!" Bianca called. "It's for you!"

The signaled people came over to the door. "Oh, hey Ash," Misty said stupidly. "Wait, Ash?! You're human again!"

"Yep! I'm human!" Ash said, causing anyone walking by think he was a complete lunatic.

Brock nodded. "So I guess that means the trip to the ruins paid off?"

"Yeah. We took down the regi trio and their leader. I took down two of them though!" Ash stuck a pose, proud of himself. Everyone facefaulted, Including Latias and Latios, causing them to lose their invisibility. Luckily, no one saw them and they all went inside quickly.

After they were seated, Brock cut to the chase. "Ash, you guys fought the legendary regis? That's incredible, although I bet you got thrown around like a ragdoll."

Before Ash could start yelling at Brock, Latios cut in. _"He actually did better than all of us. He embedded Registeel into a wall just by tackling it, and he took down Regigigas all by himself after learning Recover, Luster Purge, and Mist Ball."_

"He did that?" Bianca asked. "Aren't those Latias and Latios' signature moves?"

"_You are correct,"_ Latios said.

"How is he human now?" Brock asked.

Ash answered him. "Regigigas said something about me being Arceus' chosen one, and gave me this," he took the Eon flute out of its carrying case.

"Isn't that an Eon Flute?" Brock asked.

"Sort of," Ash Replied. "Regigigas said that it was enchanted by Arceus. It now does this." He smirked as he blew into the flute, causing the melody of eons to play, and he was covered in soft blue glow. Everyone but Bianca gasped as he reappeared as Latius seconds later and stretched. Transforming really made you need to stretch, you know? Oh, wait, no, you wouldn't.

Brock looked at his watch. "Uh, Ash. It's eleven o'clock. The boat leaves in a half hour."

Latios flew forward. _"Actually, there's something me and Latias need to say, too."_

"Don't say a word Latios," Lorenzo said. "Bianca told me everything. You two enjoy your journey."

"Wait, you mean that…" Misty's voice trailed off.

"_Yep!"_ Ash responded. _"I caught two legendarys. Three, if you count myself."_

Brock decided to change the subject. "The boat leaves in ten minutes!" He said. "We're not going to make it in time."

"Yes, we are. Hop on." Ash levitated closer to the ground. Latios did the same for Misty.

They decided not to question them and got on the larger eons backs. Pikachu finally decided to ride on Ash. They took off for the dock, not caring if they were seen, because they were already captured. They arrived at the dock around eleven-twenty-two, and as Brock and Misty got off of the eons, Ash played the flute and became human. They boarded the proper cruise ship, and at eleven-thirty, set off for the mainland, sights set on Blackthorn city, and Ash's eighth gym badge.

* * *

><p>AN: End of Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review!<p> 


	6. Number Eight!

AN: I'm back for Chapter 6! Enjoy and Happy Reading!

"Regular Speech"

"_Telepathy"_

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Number eight!<p>

* * *

><p>The hours passed by like years for Ash. He was finally back on the road to Blackthorn City, where he would challenge the Gym of said town.<p>

Latios was not enjoying the cruise. He was not a fan of crowds, and was currently watching Latias, Ash, and Misty in the ship's pool, while Brock sat at a table over by the edge of the pool with Pikachu. Latias seemed to be really enjoying herself, as she was splashing Ash and Misty so much that Latios was worried she might drown them.

Latios was invisibly watching his sister, mainly because people kept staring at her with a mix of jealousy and awe. He guessed it was because Ash had "managed" to catch a legendary, and he wanted to make sure that no one tried anything funny.

Meanwhile, Ash noticed that Latios wasn't really paying attention to him or Misty. He swam over to Misty slowly, trying not to let the eon see him. He got Misty's attention and pointed at the spot where Latios was. They looked at each other and smirked, each thinking the same thing.

Latios was still watching Latias invisibly, but he felt that something was missing. He looked around the pool and realized what it was. 'Where are Misty and Ash?' He thought to himself, right as he felt something shove him hard, causing him to fall into the pool and loose his invisibility.

More people started to gather around at the sight of another legendary as Latios looked over to the edge of the pool where he saw the two 'missing' trainers laughing themselves silly.

Latios realized he was already spotted, so turning invisible would be pointless. Knowing this, he just played along.

"_Oh, you asked for it!"_ Latios telepathed with an evil grin, as he psychically picked up Ash and Misty and pulled them into the pool.

Latios smirked and used his psychic powers to lift a wall of water from the pool and drop it on the pranksters. Ash decided that they needed an even match, so he blew into the Eon Flute that he always carried on him in its proper case.

The crowd gasped and a few people even fainted in the large crowd that had gathered as a blue light covered Ash, and disappeared a few moments later to reveal him in all his orange-feathered glory.

Ash used his own psychic powers to lift a large bubble of water and chuck it at Latios, who was surprised by Ash's sudden public transformation and was unable to get away from the blob of liquid as it landed on him, soaking him to the bone.

The two continued to soak each other for a few hours until a voice came over the PA system. "We will be arriving at the port in approximately fifteen minutes. Please gather your things and line up at the ramp when you are ready. We hope you have enjoyed your travels on the S.S. Star Shower, and we hope to see you again."

Ash, Misty, Latios, and Latias got out of the pool and dried off. Latios, Latias, and Ash just used a small psychic pulse to dry their feathers instantly. Ash turned back into his human form, and they prepared to dock.

* * *

><p>A few hours later…<p>

* * *

><p>Ash, Brock, Misty, and the eon twins had been walking for about three and a half hours, and were finally on the outskirts of Blackthorn City.<p>

"YES!" Ash suddenly yelled so loud that it got some people all the way in Castelia City to think that Arceus was coming down from the heavens.

"IT'S FINALLY TIME FOR A GYM BATTLE!" Ash yelled to the skies above. He then turned into Latius somehow without even blowing into the flute, and flew off towards the city, leaving a sonic boom behind him.

"Well, we should probably make sure he doesn't forget to go to the Pokémon Center before he gets there," Brock stated before running after Ash.

"How are you going to catch up to him?" Latias asked.

"We don't have to," Misty answered. "Ash has the worst sense of direction of anyone on Earth. He'll come back as soon as he realizes that he doesn't know where the gym is."

As if on cue, Ash shot back up to them. _"Uh, which way is the gym, again?"_ He asked. Latias giggled.

" Not this time, Ash! First, it's off to the Pokémon Center!" Brock said sternly.

Ash sighed, knowing that his team needed to come first. _"Okay, let's go,"_ he said.

After about twenty minutes, our heroes were sitting in the Pokémon Center's waiting room, discussing Ash's lineup for the Gym battle.

"According to my guidebook, the gym leader of this city uses dragon-type Pokémon," Brock said. "I suggest that you pick a team that will do well against that particular type."

"I think I have a team in mind," Ash said.

Ash suddenly heard Nurse Joy call into the waiting room. "Ash Ketchum, your Pokémon are fully healed. Please report to the main desk."

Ash did as he was told and obtained his Pokémon. After doing this, the group headed towards the Blackthorn Gym.

Ash pounded on the gym doors. "Hello?" He yelled. "I'm here for a gym battle!"

After a few seconds, a man in his 30's opened the door. "Ah," the man said. "A challenger. Please, Follow me." He motioned for the group to follow him, and they did. Latias and Latios followed behind them invisibly.

The man led them to a large room with a battlefield. There was a girl standing at the opposite side of the field. She had light blue hair that seemed to float behind her, defying the laws of gravity, and wore a black cape.

"I am Clair, the Gym Leader of the Blackthorn City Gym." The girl said. "I will be your opponent." Clair motioned to the man who had led them to the field, and he took his spot at the referee stand. 'Another weak challenger… Let's get this over with.' Clair thought.

"This will be a 4-on-4 Gym Battle between Clair, the Gym Leader, and Ash Ketchum, the challenger!" The referee said. "The winner will be the first person to knock out all of the opposing trainers Pokémon. The challenger may switch, while the Gym Leader cannot. The challenger gets the first move. Begin!" He waved his flags, signaling that the battle had begun.

"Go, Dratini!" Clair yelled as she tossed out a pokeball. A blue Pokémon that resembled a snake materialized on Clair's side of the field.

"Get in there, Pikachu!" Ash told the yellow mouse Pokémon.

Pikachu nodded. "Right!" He said as he jumped onto the field, electricity crackling on his cheeks.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Dratini, dodge it," Clair responded calmly.

Pikachu fired a bolt of electricity at Dratini, only to have Dratini twist out of the way. "Use dragonbreath!" Clair said. Dratini fired off a beam of green fire from its mouth. The flames collided with Pikachu, causing moderate damage.

Ash gritted his teeth. "Use Agility to boost a Quick Attack!" Ash called.

Pikachu shot off randomly making Dratini look around frantically, trying to figure out where Pikachu would hit from. Dratini suddenly was hit in the chest by a fast moving object, Pikachu, causing it to fly through the air from the momentum and crash into the wall behind Clair, its eyes turned to swirls.

"Dratini is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The referee said.

Clair recalled her downed Pokémon. "You did well. Have a good rest." She said, before pulling out another Pokeball and throwing it onto the field. "Go, Bagon!" She called. 'That was quick! Maybe this kid will offer an actual challenge!' Clair thought

A small blue Pokémon appeared on the field. "Ash!" Brock called from the sidelines. "That's a Pokémon from Hoenn! Be careful!"

Ash nodded. "Can you keep going Pikachu?" He asked. Pikachu nodded. "Yeah," he said.

"Bagon, use headbutt!" Clair said. Bagon charged at Pikachu, hitting him in the chest with its hard helmet-like head. Pikachu cringed in pain. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash called.

Pikachu rushed at Bagon at high speeds. "Bagon, counter with Dragon Rage!" Clair commanded. Right as Pikachu got close to Bagon, it shot a ball of draconic energy at Pikachu at extremely close range. Pikachu was thrown across the field and hit the ground, rolling a few feet before coming to a stop, completely knocked out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Bagon wins!" The referee said.

Ash walked over to his downed friend and carried him over to Brock. "Look after him, okay?" Ash said.

"Of course, Ash," Brock responded with a smile.

Ash walked back to his box, and pulled out another Pokeball. "Go, Snorlax!" Ash called as he threw out the pokeball. A colossal Pokémon materialized on the battlefield. Luckily, it was awake.

"Snorlax, use Ice Punch!" Ash called. Snorlax's fist was coated in a layer of ice. The large Pokémon punching the startled Bagon, causing super-effective damage, and instantly knocking it out.

"Bagon is unable to battle! Snorlax wins!" the referee said, as Clair recalled Bagon.

'How is he so strong?' Clair thought, grinding her teeth. "Gyarados, you're up next!" She called. A blue serpent-like Pokémon appeared on the stage. "Use Dragonbreath!" She commanded.

Gyarados launched a beam of green fire at Snorlax. "Snorlax, counter with Ice Punch!" Snorlax punched the Dragonbreath with an Ice Punch, but the flames quickly overpowered the punch. Snorlax toppled over, passed out from the critical hit.

"Snorlax is unable to battle! Gyarados wins!" The referee called.

Ash recalled his Pokémon and smirked. 'Why isn't he worried? I just took out his Snorlax in one shot!' Clair thought to herself.

"_You ready?"_ Ash telepathically asked the blue dragon that floated invisibly to his left. He had found that he could still use telepathy in his human form, making it perfect for battling.

"_Yeah, they don't stand a chance," _Latios telepathed.

"I choose you, Latios!" Ash called, causing Clair to raise an eyebrow. She knew very well what a Latios was. That was the moment that Latios dropped his invisibility on Ash's side of the battlefield. Clair gasped in shock.

'That's a Legendary Pokémon!' Clair thought in shock. "Ash," She said. "Just how did you manage to catch a Latios?"

"I befriended him and he decided to come with me," Ash replied.

A very honorable way to catch a legendary. Now, let's begin the battle. Gyarados, Hyper Beam, full power!" Clair commanded, hoping to end the battle quickly. Gyarados fired a beam of supercharged energy at Latios, who floated to the side a little causing the Hyper Beam to pass by harmlessly.

Ash knew a Pokémon had to recharge after using a hyper beam, so he took this to his advantage. "Latios, use Ice Beam!" Latios nodded and fired a beam of frozen energy at Gyarados, who couldn't dodge do to it still recharging. Gyarados' head was frozen in a block of ice, and it started to swing it wildly, trying to get the ice off.

"Latios, use Dragonbreath!" Ash called.

Latios fired off said attack, and Gyarados was pushed back a few feet. "Gyarados, use Ice Fang!" Clair yelled, glad her strong Gyarados had endured the hit. Gyarados' fangs were covered in ice and Gyarados launched at Latios.

"Latios, counter with Psychic!" Ash called. Latios' eyes shone a bright blue as he psychically grabbed Gyarados and flung him into the battlefield. Gyarados hit the field so hard that it formed a crater from the momentum of the throw. Its eyes turned to swirls as it fell unconscious.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Latios wins!' The referee said a little too excitedly.

Clair gritted her teeth. 'How am I supposed to beat a _Latios _of all things? And that isn't even his last Pokémon!' She thought to herself. "You are an honorable opponent, Ash. Let's see how you do against Dragonair!" Clair complimented while throwing a pokeball onto the field. A blue serpent-like Pokémon that seemed to look a lot like Dratini appeared on Clair's side of the battlefield.

"Latios, use Dragonbreath!" Ash commanded. Latios fired off the attack, but was surprised when Dragonair twisted its serpent-like body and cleanly dodged the flames.

"Dragonair, use Ice Beam!" Clair shouted.

Dragonair's mouth opened as it gathered freezing energy and fired it as a beam at Latios.

"Latios! Turn invisible and dodge!" Ash called, getting an idea. 'What?!' Clair thought shocked as Latios turned invisible to the naked eye.

Latios smirked, getting Ash's plan. 'Shall I?' He asked telepathically.

Ash nodded. "Latios use tackle!"

"Dragonair, use Dragon Pulse where Latios was!" Clair commanded. 'Maybe he hasn't moved,' Clair thought.

This wasn't the case, as Dragonair's Dragon Pulse passed harmlessly through the air. Suddenly, Dragonair was blown backwards as Latios tackled its face. Dragonair barely got up, and had a large goose-egg on its forehead.

"Latios, finish with Luster Purge!" Ash called. Latios took on the light from when he charged the tsunami back in Altomare, and fired it at Dragonair in a large sphere of psychic powers.

Dragonair, already being weak, could do nothing as the energy enveloped it. Dragonair gave a cry of pain, and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Dragonair!" Clair yelled.

"Dragonair is unable to battle! Latios is the winner! Since Ash still has two Pokémon remaining, he is declared the winner!" The referee called, raising a flag.

Clair recalled her fallen partner and walked over to Ash, who was now hugging Latios. "You did it Latios! We won!" Ash praised.

"It wasn't that hard," Latios said, although he was actually quite pleased with himself. Latias couldn't keep a straight face, and rushed over and tackled her brother, dropping his invisibility, while crying telepathically, "Hug, brother!"

Clair smiled. She had a feeling Ash had a Latias. Wherever there was one of the eons, the other would probably be near. It was quite adorable to watch Latias nuzzle Latios' face happily, while Latios tried his best to get her off of him. "I presume she was going to be your last Pokémon?" Clair asked, motioning to the female eon.

Ash nodded. "Yea, I think this match was decided the second it started. I guess it was a bit of overkill," He chuckled.

"Here is your Rising Badge. It is proof of your victory at the Blackthorn Gym" Clair said as she handed Ash a metal badge in the shape of a dragon's head. Ash happily accepted it and pinned it to his vest.

Misty and Brock walked over to him. "No hyperactive celebration pose?" Misty asked, surprised.

"Nope!" Ash said. "Now let's get to the Silver Conference!"

After saying their goodbyes to Clair, Ash and his friends headed towards the Indigo Plateau, home of the Silver Conference.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this one took a while. I've been busy lately with school. I know the battle scene wasn't the greatest, but I'm just starting, and they're sure to get better! See you next Chapter!<p> 


End file.
